Adiou's Girl
by Dorathy's thoughts
Summary: Adiou takes a liking to a new girl at Cross Academy! Will she find out what he is? Will this relationship last? This is my first fanfic ,so please leave comments on how I can make this story better! oxoxo
1. Chapter 1

I was unpacking my bags when my room mate busted into the door. I looked up at her excited face.

"Hey what's going on?" I asked her while stuffing some socks into my drawer.

"Well the best thing in the whole Cross Academy!" she said excitedly at me. I looked out the window and it was turning dawn.

"I though we weren't allowed to go during the night time?" I was about to start putting up my things again when. What was this girls name? Oh right, Hoshimi. I remember from a book a read before moving here that it meant beautiful light or star. Well she was defiantly bright to wherever she was taking me. While she dragged me I thought of Cross Academy. I came here on a scholarship for academics and my music abilities. I loved the thought of being in such a historical place. It was amazing. The stone workings and old buildings. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Hoshimi said, "We're here!"

"What's happening?" I asked her

"You see there is a day class and a night class. Obviously the night class only comes out at night."

"Why the hell are we standing here?"

"Because they are so damn gorgeous! Mean like other worldly gorgeous." she gushed. We had finally pushed to the front and Hoshimi squealed with her friend. I still didn't know what the fuss was. Then I huge gates of the Moon Dorm slowly opened up and their was a wave of screaming. I covered my ears and looked at Hoshimi for answer ,but she was engrossed with the scene at the doors. Then I saw them. The first thing I noticed was there uniforms. The were stark white as if snow had just fallen on them. The red on their ties ,or bows, looked as if someone had shed blood onto the pure snow. Then I noticed were the people in them. She was right, they were other worldly. The first one I saw had deep golden hair and blue eyes. He had the most beautiful blue eyes I'd ever seen. They looked as if someone a took the most perfect blue eyes and put electric in them so they glowed with a luminosity that I didn't know eyes could do.

"Good morning ladies!" The boy with the blue eyes sang.

"Idol!" All his fan girls said in response to him. Next I saw a boy who had to be the tallest. He had ginger hair a deep amber eyes. I was looking at another boy with eyes like emeralds when I felt someone on my shoulder.

"Looks like we have a new pretty face," he said. "What's wrong? She doesn't talk?" The boy with the blue eyes pulled me onto the walk way where the rest of the night class stood. While standing their I finally felt the presence the night class carried. It was regal ,but so overwhelming. All of the girls had gone quite and were angrily staring at me.

"Will you be one of my play things too?" he whispered in my ear with a sly grin on his face. How dare he? He didn't even know me! He still had that grin on his face so I did the first thing that pop into my head. I took my hand I slapped him as hard as I could. Then I pushed through the silent crowd and ran back to the sun dorm! Once I got there fell onto my thinking about what I had done!

**That's the end of chapter 1! please leave suggestions and responses to help make this story better! Chapter 2 coming soon**


	2. An apology

Chapter 2

As I laid in my bed I thought about what had happened. Why out of all girls did he pick on me? Did I really stand out that much? I got up and looked at myself in the mirror. With my light coffee brown skin and curly Mahogany colored I guess I did stand out beside the Japanese girls. But, he could have picked on one of the freshman girls. I sighed to myself and went back to unpacking. Suddenly my roommate bursts with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh. My. God! You are soooo damn lucky!" she said her voice filled with envy. I sat down on the bed and gave her a questioning look.

"Well you see Adiou is really the only one that interacts with the day class. But, usually it's just flirting you know? He's never really touched anyone." she told me.

"Oh I see. Well I'm sorry for slapping him in front of his fan girls. But, I normally don't like playboys harassing me in front of a whole crowd of people." I told her.

"So you like when they harass you in privet?"

"Yes, totally!" I said jokingly to her. Maybe having a huge fan girl for a roommate wouldn't be so bad…

" I don't mean to sound like a snob ,but what's your name again?" she asked me.

"It's Genevieve. And Hoshimi, I think were going to have a good time together as roommates."

"So do I." she said and then gave me a warm smile. Then she helped me unpack my things. Then we got on our night clothes and talked about the differences from America and Japan. I told her about public school and how we didn't have to clean our own class rooms. Also, how long we stayed in school and about what grades their were. She steamed so fascinated with my life ,but I wanted to know lots more about hers. She had an older brother and younger sister, she lived with her mother and father, and her sister would be a freshmen here next year. Then I finally asked her what had been hankering me since we first started talking.

"So what's the deal with the Night Class? I mean I know their gorgeous and all ,but why are they separated from the Day Class?" I asked her.

"I have no idea," she said. "Well maybe because they are so damn perfect that the sun hurts." We both laughed at that. We kept on talking about random things that popped into ours heads until we both fell asleep.

I woke up and the sun was just peeking up from the horizon. I yawed and looked over at Hoshimi and she was still asleep. I would wake her up after I got done getting ready. I got my school uniform from out of the closet and went into the bathroom Hoshimi and I shared. Put I the pitch black uniform and then looked at myself in the mirror. I looked great it. The snapes at the buttons were delicate buttons and were each line of the uniform connected there was a thorn. Of course like the rest of things at things school the uniform was expensive. I touched one of the thorns not realizing how sharp it was and pricked my finger.

"Shit.." I muttered and stuck my finger in my mouth. With my other hand I got a band-aid from the medicine cabinet and put it on my bleeding finger. While taming my hair to go into a braid Hoshimi walked in.

"Well it looks like someone is a morning person." Hoshimi said. Then came around and helped me put my hair into a braid.

" Was going to wake you up once I was done." I told her. She shrugged and then I left the bathroom let her get ready. I gathered up all my school books and put them my book bag. Then I picked up my cello case and yelled to Hoshimi over my shoulder.

" I have to put my cello in the music room ,but I'll meet you in the cafeteria."

"Kay! I'll see you then." she told me. Just I was about to turn the knob someone knocked on our door.

"Who is it?" I asked the visitors.

"The disciplinary comity." They said back. Dimmit! I haven't started my first class and I was already in trouble. I opened up the door and standing there were the only two members of the disciplinary comity. I think there names were Zero and Yumi or something like that.

"Hi! Miss Ballentine. I'm Yuuki Cross of the disciplinary comity and this is Zero Kiryu. Cross Academy welcomes you to our school!" Yuuki says cheerfully.

"Hello.. I know to welcome me is probably not the reason you're here." I inquire them.

"Well it's one of them."

"So then what's the other reason?"

"President Kuran of the Moon dormitory sends you these as an apology to what happened yesterday." Yuuki says. Then I noticed that Zero had a bouquet of roses different colors of the rainbow in his hands.

"But, I'm the one that slapped Adiou in the face" I questioned them.

"Kuran wanted to apologize to you for him." Zero said. "Personally I thought It was funny to see him get slapped by a girl and not founded over." I smiled at him but, I was confused.

"But, I still don't understand why I'm not getting punished for it." I told them.

"If you want you can talk to him about it ,but for now please accept the flowers." Yuuki said to me. I nodded at her and accepted the flowers from Zero. After that they left and Hoshimi came out of the bathroom. She looked at the flowers in my hand and her eyes widened. Before she started asking questions I quickly told her what happened and then gathered my stuff.

" I'm running late. Can you please put these in a vase for me? " I asked Hoshimi.

"Of course!" she says and then I hands her the roses, give her thankful smile, and head out the door to go to the main office. Thank god it's close to the dorm because I would have been even later. Once I get there I tell the lady who I am and she hands me a map, my schedule, my locker combo, and my student I.D.

"Thanks." I tell the lady and quickly head off to find the music building. I have the map in my nose when I bump into somebody.

"Opps.. Sorry." I said to the person. Then I realize that it's Zero from earlier.

"It's alright." He responses kindly to me. I never notcied how pale he was or that his eyes were a light lavender color.

"Here let me help you with that." He says to me noticing my shit load of stuff.

"Thanks, I was headed to the music building." I tell him. Zero and I walk to the music in silence. Once we get there I hold out my hand for him to give me my cello. We walk into the building and we're greeted by the music teacher.

"Hi. I'm Genevieve ,the new girl, and I'm here to register my cello." I tell the music teacher.

"Just hand it to me and you will be good to go." he says. I hand him the cello and Zero and I walk out of the music building. Zero walks me to were all the lockers are and helps me put my books away.

"After all your classes go to the moon dorm and give the gatekeeper this pass. Then you'll be able to talk to Kaname." Zero tells me and then hands me a fancy envelope.

"Thanks" I said to Zero. He nods and then we go our different ways. I walked to the cafeteria excited to tell Hoshimi about what happened.

**I hoped you enjoyed chapter 2! Please leave comments and suggestions on how to make this story better! **


	3. The meeting

Chapter 3

I met Hoshimi by the cafeteria door and we talked about what happened while I left. I told her about the note that Zero gave me to talk to Kaname.

"But, why do you need to talk to him?" she asked me and put another spoonful of cereal in her mouth.

"Because I wanted to apologize to Adiou personality. Also, I wanted to tell Kaname that it was really un-needed to get me those flowers. I have a feeling that he has to make up of Adiou very often." I said to her with a smile. We both laughed at that and finished our breakfast. Once we were finished Hoshimi showed me the way to my first class and then went to her own class. I was the last one there so I took the seat in the back of the class and took out a book and started reading. I didn't even the noticed that the teacher had taken roll call until he got to my name.

" Genevieve Ballentine?" he called out. I set down my book and blushed.

"Here sir!" I said and knew what he was going to say next.

"You're the new girl correct," he asked. "Why don't you come up and tell us about yourself." I took a deep breath and walked to the front of the class. I wrote my name on the board and were I'm from.

"Hi, My name is Genevieve Ballentine," I told them. " And I'm from a place called New Jersey."

"Thank you very much. You can sit down now." He ordered me with a smile. I walked into my seat and ignored the eyes of my classmates I could feel on my back. I breathed I sigh of relief as I got the first teacher down of many.

The day passed by in a breeze and I was excited to head to the Moon Dorm. All of my classes seemed easy enough and the teachers were all nice to me. I defiantly would like it here at Cross Academy. Before I went to the Moon Dorm I changed into a pair of jeans and cute button up shirt that I got in Tokyo.

"Why don't you wear something a nicer." Hoshimi inquired me and gave me a wink.

"Because I'm just apologizing not offering myself to him." I said to her with a smile and grabbed my bag left the room. I followed the map to where the where the Moon Dorm is and stopped in front of the gates and pulled out the invitation.

"Hello, I have a meeting with the dorm president." I told the gate keeper and handed him the invitation. I pulled back my hand when I saw his old wrinkly one. Then I looked up to see an old weathered face. He pressed a button and jerked his toward the gate. I smiled at him and walked toward the Moon Dorm's imposing front doors. I pulled on the handle and the door opened up without any problem. I gasped when I walked in. I was amazing! There was velvet sofas and arm chairs. Everything in here was antique, expensive, and carried the same regal vibe the Night Class itself carried. Then I saw the most beautiful piano I've ever seen… I was made of dark oak that was finely polished with creamy ivory keys. I guessed that no would mind if I played while I waited for Kaname to come. I walked over and gently stroked the keys then I played Beethoven's moonlight sonata.

"You play very lovely." said a deep voice from behind me. I stopped played and accidentally banged my fingers on the keys.

"Oh my god! Dorm President Kuran! You really scared me!" I exclaimed to him. Then I remembered my manners and bowed to him.

"There is really no need for that. You can sit down on the sofa's over there." Kaname said pointing over the sofa's I was admiring before. I walked over to the sofas and carefully sat down. Kaname walked over and set up tea that must have been for me. As he was doing that I finally got my first good look at him. He had chocolate brown hair and brownish red eyes. He had classic handsome features with a perfectly chiseled face.

"Here you go." he said handing me a teacup.

"Thank you."

"So you're here to talk about that fool Adiou."

"Yes and to thank you for those gorgeous roses."

"It was really no problem, seeing that Adiou himself most likely wouldn't have apologized ,so I did it for him."

"Well I wanted to explain myself to you."

"There is really no need" Kaname said taking a long drag of his tea.

"Well then may I please apologize to him myself?" I asked Kaname then I took a sip of tea. Before Kaname could answer Adiou quickly walked down the steps with a mischievous smile of his face. Then he plopped down on the seat next to me a sniffed at me.

" I want to know where such a pretty girl learned to slap such fine a gentleman without knowing him." he said with that smile still on his face. But, it slowly went away when Adiou saw the dirty look that Kaname was giving him.

" I came here to apologize for slapping you," I said. " But, you should know that if you want talk to a girl you shouldn't come on so strong. Anyway I think it's time for me to leave. Thank you Kaname for having me." I got up and grabbed my bag. I gave a small bow to Kaname and Adiou a dirty look.

"Your very welcome, Miss Genevieve. It was a pleasure to have you." He kindly said to me. I started to walk to the door and he followed behind me. He closed the door after I was outside and before leaving I gave him smile and heading to the library.

******************************************************************************** Adiou's P.O.V*****************************

Adiou looked at the door Genevieve had left out of. Something about that girl interested Adiou unlike any other Day Class girl had. He thought it was cute that she walked into a house full of vampires just to apologize. Of course she didn't really know what she was walking into did she? Adiou decided that he was going to have some fun and follow her around.

"I'll be back soon." Adiou said to Kaname. Kaname just nodded at him and went back to doing his paperwork. Adiou wished he would have brought a pair of sunglasses with him because the sun was still shining. He followed Genevieve's fresh scent to where ever she was headed. After about ten minutes of walking he saw that she went inside of the library. He wondered what a person could be looking up when they only been here two days. He walked in and scanned the library. Quickly he found his Genevieve. She had taken out her braid and all of her curls were going wild. She looked so beautiful that way. With here delicate face framed by a sea of mahogany curls it made her look like a china doll. He walked right behind gently pulled on one of her curls.

"So what are we looking for?" Adiou purred in her ear.

"Holy shit!" Genevieve exclaimed. She jumped back into Adiou's arms and he caught her.

"We shouldn't be so loud. This is a library you know." He told he while gently setting her back on her feet.

"Yes I know where we are thank you very much." Genevieve aggregately said twisting her self out of Adiou's arms.

"So, why are you here again. Maybe I can help."

"I was trying to do a little research on why the Day and Night class are separated."

"You know curiosity killed the cat."

"But, satisfaction brought her back."

"I can help you it you want." Adiou proclaimed to Genevieve. Then he pulled out a chair for her to sit in and then sat down himself.

"Really!" Genevieve said. You could hear the excitement dripping in her voice.

"But, Under One condition," he said. "That you go on a date with me."

"What!"

"Lower your voice," he whispered. "Do you want help or not?"

"Fine." Genevieve said exasperated. Adiou could feel his lips creep up into a smile. Then he helped her gather her books and bring it to the check out desk. While Genevieve checked out her books her took a piece of paper and wrote down his dorm room phone number. After she was done checking out he helped her put the books in her bag.

"Bye bye sweetie! I'll see you later!" Adiou called to her as she walked away. Then she turned around and rolled her eyes at him and then went back to walking. Adiou watched her curls bounce when she walked and he smiled. He would defiantly enjoy getting to know this new girl.

**Hi! I hoped you enjoyed chapter 3! Sorry I haven't posted in awhile. I was sick and I had to get caught up with school work. Chapter 4 will difantly be coming soon! :P *hugs and kisses***


	4. A second encounter

Chapter 4

"You are the luckiest girl in the whole Day Class! No, the luckiest girl in the whole school!" Hoshimi exclaimed to me yet again. Then she put my hand under the portable nail dryer she had.

"Thank you for telling me for the umpteenth time that I'm soooo lucky to being going on a date with the night classes one and only Adiou Hanabusa." groaned at her. The I looked down at my manicure and smile at Hoshimi. The girl nearly peed her pants when I told her I was going on a date with Adiou. Once my nails were declared officially dried by Hoshimi I pulled her long black her into a French braid.

"I'm so glad to have an American room mate." Hoshimi gushed in awe of her French braid.

"Why so that you can have someone French braid their hair and help them pass English class?" I teased her.

"That's one of the reasons," Hoshimi laughed. "Your defiantly more interesting to be around." I gave her a thankful smile at that and took out the English text book we needed to study with. For about an hour we reviewed for Hoshimi's English test that was going to be tomorrow. Then Hoshimi threw one of her pillow's at me and I knew that this study session was over. I packed up the books and Hoshimi put away all her nail polish tools. Once we had turned the light out and I was about to go into sweet sleep I heard Hoshimi mumble something to me.

"What did you say" I asked her.

"Do you want to know another reason I'm glad to have you as a room mate?"

"What is the other reason?"

"Because Adiou Hanabusa has a crush on yooouuu!" she had practically sang. It was my turn to one of my pillows at her. Then before she could say anything else embarrassing I rolled over and went to sleep.

Finally it was Friday! The rest of the week had past without any more problems and I was excited about the weekend. This weekend was one of the few that the students got to go to the near by town. I wanted to checkout some of the bookstores and Hoshimi ,of course, wanted to do some clothes shopping. Friday morning was going normal until I noticed the sheet of paper someone had slid under our door. It was thick and sturdy similar to the other paper I had gotten from Kaname. I brought of the paper up to my nose a took a sniff. It smelled like lavender and roses.

"Quit smelling the paper and see who it's from! I bet you it's from Adiou senpai!" exclaimed Hoshimi. I flipped the paper over and read it out loud to Hoshimi.

" My darling Genevieve, Meet me in front of the small boutique at 4:30. Can't wait for our date. The address in down below. Yours always Adiou Hanabusa." I read to Hoshimi.

"Kyaaah! Your soooo damn lucky!" Hoshimi wailed and fell onto her bed. I put the letter in my school bag and helped Hoshimi up.

"Rember we're are just talking about the school. Now, let's go before we're late." I growled at her and started walking to the cafeteria. I was listening to Hoshimi foot steps when I heard a louder set behind us. I whipped around and I saw Adiou causally walking behind Hoshimi. Then not realizing I had stopped Hoshimi had bumped right into me.

"Opps." Hoshimi said and I helped her catch her balance. Behind her Adiou had stopped walking and chuckled lightly. Hoshimi eyes widened and then she looked back and forth at Adiou and I.

"I'll meet you in the cafeteria. Kay." Hoshimi quickly blurted. Then she started to skip away ,I caught her arm and give her a pleading look. But, she just smiled and started to skip away. I shot daggers over my shoulder and then looked back at Adiou. He quickly grabbed my hand and brought me close to him.

"I wanted to make sure you got my note." He disclosed to me and played with one of my curls. I pulled away from him and started walking toward the cafeteria.

"Yes I got it." I told him. He smiled at me walking along side me.

"That's good. I wanted to check personally that you got it."

"You know your not supposed to be out here during the day."

"Yes I know."

"Aren't you tried. You've been up all night."

"A bit."

"You know your kind of like a vampire." I said. Finally we had gotten to the cafeteria and we were standing in front of the doors. He actually laughed at that and had to take a second to recover. He opened the door for me and we stepped in the cafeteria. He looked around and then he had his mischievous smile that I knew I would be seeing at lot of.

" Your friend Hoshimi is practically drooling. I guess I'll have to give you back for now." sadly informed me.

"I guess you do." I laughed at him. All of the sudden Adiou bent down and softly kissed my forehead. I slapped his arm and glared at him.

"Bye-bye my darling Genevieve. Don't forget our date." Adiou teased me. Before he walked out the door be blew a kiss at me. I walked to my table to a shell shocked Hoshimi. I gave her a small shrug and started to eat the food she got me.

***********************Adiou's P.O.V********************************************

Adiou walked into his dorm room pleased with himself. He hadn't seen his Genevieve since talking to her in the library. He couldn't wait until Genevieve started call Adiou hers. Or maybe he could… He wanted her to fall for him for being himself. Not because he was good looking or in the night class or because he was rich. He thought about how Genevieve guessed Adiou was a vampire. Too bad she didn't know her guess was correct. He was thinking about Genevieve's soft skin went his cousin ,Kain, interrupted his thoughts.

"Hanabusa were the hell have you been?" inquired Kain. Adiou rolled over on his bed to look at his cousin.

"Out." Adiou answered.

"You were probably trying t mess with that Day Class girl," Kain accused. "Well next time you do make sure you tell me."

"Why so can drink her blood."

"No so that you don't get your self in trouble, or me." Kain groaned. Before Adiou could say anything back Kain had already fallen back to sleep. Whatever, Adiou had more important things to think about like how good Genevieve's perfume smelled on her.


End file.
